


Mai più bouquet di rose in regalo

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Che cosa diavolo ti è successo?!» sbottò, alzandosi di scatto in piedi e sbattendo la rivista sulla scrivania con una certa forza.<br/>«Perché ti arrabbi?».<br/>Nero sembrava esser stato preso in contropiede dalla reazione del più grande.<br/>«S-sei... una pianta!» esalò senza fiato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mai più bouquet di rose in regalo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per i prompt _17\. Rosso_ @ [60damnpromptita](http://60damnpromptita.livejournal.com/), _Linfa_ e _Acqua_ per la seconda settimana del [Genetics Fest](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1315677.html) @ [fanfic_italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/) e _Colourful Roulette / #04 - Bloody Red_ @ [diecielode](http://diecielode.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1433 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

«Dante! Dante guarda!».  
L'interpellato alzò lo sguardo con espressione rilassata e quasi annoiata dalla rivista che stava leggendo, posandolo sul suo compagno in piedi dall'altro lato della scrivania. Strabuzzò gli occhi, colto alla sprovvista da ciò che si trovò davanti.  
«Che cosa diavolo ti è successo?!» sbottò, alzandosi di scatto in piedi e sbattendo la rivista sulla scrivania con una certa forza.  
«Perché ti arrabbi?».  
Nero sembrava esser stato preso in contropiede dalla reazione del più grande.  
«S-sei... una pianta!» esalò senza fiato.  
Aveva già tollerato l'operazione che si era voluto fare a tutti i costi per eliminare il braccio umano e sostituirlo con un arto meccanico in ottone e meccanismi a vapore - a detta sua il motivo era diventare più forte - ma adesso era troppo.  
Doveva già subire i cigolii e gli sbuffi di quel maledetto braccio, la puzza di olio lubrificante e la mancanza di contatto fisico con una mano di tenera pelle e adesso doveva anche rinunciare ad avere un fidanzato che quantomeno somigliasse ad un essere umano. Credeva che sarebbe stato impossibile che il suo compagno riuscisse a sorprenderlo di nuovo, ma a quanto pareva si sbagliava.  
Nero esibiva una piena fioritura di rose di un bel rosso sanguigno sulla testa, in mezzo ai capelli albini, dove spiccavano con incredibile vivacità. Dalla pelle - ora di un bel verde foresta - spuntavano innumerevoli minuscole spine, persino dal Devil Bringer - che già in sé era un’arma decisamente pericolosa.  
Dante lo guardava allibito, domandandosi cosa ci fosse di storto nel cervello di quel ragazzo all'apparenza normale - o almeno normale tanto quanto lui - per voler cercare di diventare a tutti i costi un mostro.  
«Se è uno scherzo, è di pessimo gusto» asserì Dante, cercando di dissimulare un po' della sua preoccupazione.  
«No, nessuno scherzo» asserì con calma Nero, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
«Come hai fatto?» volle sapere il più grande, ancora sconcertato.  
Per lui le piante erano e dovevano rimanere tali. Era impossibile qualsivoglia mutazione o ibridazione che le comprendesse. Eppure, Nero gli stava dimostrando che la scienza era riuscita a superare anche il limite di impossibile che lui invece credeva esistere ancora.  
«Mi sono fatto impiantare dei geni modificati» disse con semplicità, come fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. Per contro, al suo interlocutore cadde la mascella in un'espressione stupita e confusa insieme: da quando Nero ne sapeva abbastanza di cose scientifiche da potergli spiegare come si era fatto modificare?  
Dante fece per ribattere, ancora stordito dalla novità, ma Nero gli diede le spalle e andò verso le ampie finestre che si aprivano nelle pareti e dalle quali filtrava un po' di sole.  
Si fermò in un quadrato di luce e tirò un grosso sospiro di sollievo.  
«Dovrebbe esserci più luce in questo ufficio» commentò.  
«Scusa se questo ufficio non è un vivaio» obiettò sarcasticamente il proprietario, aggirando la scrivania per raggiungerlo «Dovrei mettere qualche altra finestra e magari anche un ruscelletto che scorre in mezzo al pavimento per renderti più congeniale l'ambiente?» continuò a prenderlo in giro in tono ironico e tagliente.  
Era profondamente urtato da quel nuovo cambiamento, come se il Nero che aveva davanti adesso non fosse più quello della sera prima.  
Il più giovane gli lanciò un'occhiata di sbieco e, dandogli una leggera spinta, esclamò: «Come sei acido».  
Dante gli spostò la mano, ma al contatto con essa si ritrasse di scatto.  
«Ahi» sibilò a mezza voce, notando un graffio sottile ma profondo far bella mostra di sé sul suo indice «Colpa di quelle maledette spine...!».  
D'ora in avanti avrebbe dovuto prestare molta attenzione a non farsi toccare da lui senza aver prima preso le dovute precauzioni, altrimenti di quel genere di taglietti ne avrebbe avuti anche dove gli avrebbero fatto senz'altro molto più male.  
Nero notò che la ferita stava zampillando sangue e, in un inusuale tentativo di mostrarsi tenero e scusarsi, gli prese il dito e se lo portò alla bocca.  
Se fosse stato un caso normale, Dante avrebbe provato piacere vedendogli fare una cosa del genere, l'avrebbe addirittura trovato sexy; tuttavia, gli risultò soltanto disgustoso a causa del liquido viscoso e appiccicoso che si sentì posare sulla falange.  
«Che cosa fai?!» esclamò, togliendo bruscamente il dito dalla sua bocca, osservando la sottile patina di liquido verdastro che lo ricopriva.  
«Oh...» borbottò Nero, studiando la sostanza a propria volta «Dev'essere linfa».  
«Linfa?» ripeté incredulo Dante, passando lo sguardo dal proprio dito al viso del suo giovane compagno.  
Un pensiero prese forma nella sua testa e subito dovette esporlo: «Se la tua saliva è diventata linfa, non oso immaginare cosa sia diventato il tuo sperma, ragazzo».  
Nero assunse un'espressione mortificata, come se avesse appena ricevuto una frustata a tradimento: non aveva mai pensato a quel genere di complicazioni.  
«Io...» iniziò, ma poi non trovò le parole per andare avanti e così tacque.  
Vedendo la sua reazione all'affermazione, Dante non poté che sentirsi in colpa.  
«Ehi, senti... lascia perdere» disse, cercando di porre rimedio al danno fatto. Non era mai stato bravo a consolare la gente, però tentar non nuoceva.  
Alla disperata ricerca di qualcosa per distrarre il suo fidanzatino, domandò: «Vuoi dell'acqua?».  
Nero parve rianimarsi un po' sentendosi porre quella richiesta e con un poco più di brio rispose: «Sì, ho sete».  
Dante si allontanò per andare a riempirgli un grosso bicchiere di acqua fresca, che gli porse con gentilezza.  
Nero accettò di buon grado la bevanda, ma anziché berla se la gettò sul capo, sospirando soddisfatto mentre le sue guance acquisivano un po' di colore per il piacere. Se non altro, era ancora capace di arrossire come una persona normale.  
«Mi stavo prosciugando» esclamò, rendendo il bicchiere al più grande.

Dante aprì di scatto gli occhi ed un istantaneo terrore lo vinse nell'apprendere di stare abbracciando il corpo di Nero.  
Lo lasciò andare di colpo, mettendosi seduto sul materasso, guardandosi intorno: era nella sua stanza, nel suo letto con il suo fidanzato placidamente addormentato di fianco a lui ed un principio di emicrania che cominciava a farsi sentire distintamente. Ebbe un momento di vertigini a causa del movimento brusco appena compiuto, ma passò quasi subito.  
La tapparella mezza alzata lasciava filtrare un po' della luce gialla proveniente da un lampione in strada e rischiarava l'altrimenti assoluta tenebra nella camera.  
Sul comò c'era un vaso di vetro contenente un bel bouquet di rose rosse, un regalo di Nero in occasione della cena al ristorante della sera avanti. Subito Dante distolse lo sguardo e alzò la mano destra per esaminarsi l'indice, in cerca della ferita.  
«Cosa stai facendo...?».  
La voce impastata di sonno di Nero lo fece voltare di scatto: il ragazzo si era voltato verso di lui e lo guardava attraverso le palpebre semichiuse.  
Dante si piegò su di lui, osservandolo. Vedendo che era normale, senza il braccio meccanico né fiori sulla testa - rabbrividiva ripensando al contrasto stridente tra quei fiori sanguigni e i suoi capelli albini - cominciò a tastargli le braccia ed il viso per assicurarsi che non ci fossero spine e quel che vedeva non fosse solo uno scherzo dei suoi occhi stanchi.  
Poteva anche essere un'allucinazione del suo cervello dettata dal suo desiderio di riavere indietro il Nero normale.  
Il più giovane, sentendosi toccare con fare quasi disperato, si spaventò un po' e si ritrasse, mettendosi seduto a propria volta.  
«Che diavolo t'è preso, si può sapere?» esclamò inviperito.  
«Niente spine» sentì constatare al più vecchio, prima che quest'ultimo lo afferrasse per la nuca e lo costringesse a piegare il capo nella sua direzione.  
Dante gli ispezionò i capelli, arruffandoli: niente rose rosse che spuntavano come da un'aiuola. Profumavano soltanto di shampoo, dolciastro e penetrante.  
«Ehi, ehi!» protestò Nero, allontanandogli le mani dalla testa, infastidito «Spine? Sei ancora ubriaco?».  
A cena avevano esagerato un po' con il vino e quand'erano andati a dormire entrambi erano abbastanza brilli.  
«Oh, grazie al cielo...!» sospirò Dante, ignorando palesemente quanto l'altro aveva appena detto.  
Afferrò il ragazzo stringendogli le guance con una mano e lo tirò verso di sé, baciandolo con foga inaudita, leccandogli le labbra e mordendogli quello inferiore. Non era mai stato così contento di baciarlo come lo era in quel momento.  
«Non farti venire strane idee, okay?» disse, alzandosi in piedi «Niente protesi né modificazioni genetiche».  
Nero era arrivato alla conclusione che il vino doveva avergli dato alla testa.  
«Posso sapere di che diavolo stai parlando?» insistette. Stava cominciando ad alterarsi sul serio.  
«Niente, lascia perdere» replicò Dante, prendendo il vaso di rose.  
«Che cosa fai? Mica vorrai buttarle?! Hai idea di quanto mi sono costate...?!» esclamò il più giovane, vedendo che stava sollevando il vaso.  
«Non le butto» gli assicurò il partner, evitando accuratamente di guardare i fiori più del necessario «Solo... evita le rose in futuro, okay?».  
E sotto lo sguardo attonito di Nero si coricò di nuovo, sperando di cuore di non sognare niente, soprattutto altre raccapriccianti mutazioni del suo fidanzatino, perché era convinto che non avrebbe potuto reggere un altro colpo del genere.


End file.
